A Simple Survey
A Simple Survey (簡単なアンケートです), là một bộ light novel được viết bởi Kamachi Kazuma và được minh họa bởi Haimura Kiyotaka. Tác giả Kamachi Kazuma cũng được biết đến với khá nhiều tác phẩm khác như Toaru Majutsu no Index, Heavy Object, The Zashiki Warashi of Intellectual Village, và gần đây là tác phẩm Hoàn cảnh dẫn tới cuộc hôn nhân của Waltraute đã được hoàn tất trên Wiki này. Bản dịch được thực hiện từ bản dịch tiếng Anh do Js06 thuộc Baka-Tsuki thực hiện. Nội dung Một số sinh viên đại học được đưa cho một cuộc khảo sát đơn giản, trong đó họ phải xem một vài đoạn phim ngắn và xếp hạng chúng theo tứ tự ưu tiên. Độc giả cũng tham gia vào cuộc thảo sát cùng với họ với việc những đoạn phim ngắn được kể lại như là nhưng câu chuyện ngắn. Lời người dịch : Chỉ đơn giản là đọc qua 24 mẩu chuyện, đánh số các mẩu chuyện theo thứ tự ưa thích của bạn, rồi lại tiếp tục đọc. Bạn sẽ biết thứ gì đang chờ đợi bạn. Lịch sử cập nhật *2013: **Ngày 29 tháng 7: Khởi động teaser. **Ngày 14 tháng 8: Bắt đầu **Ngày 01 tháng 9: Hết vol 1 ''A Simple Series'' Tập 1 (A Simple Survey) *Hình Minh Họa *Trước Khi Bắt Đầu Cuộc Khảo Sát *File 01: Một con Virus máy tính phát tán gần đây *File 02: Xin cứ tự nhiên tham khảo ý kiến của chúng tôi (nhưng phải tự chịu rủi ro) *File 03: Bằng bất kỳ cách gì cần thiết *File 04: Nhẫn thuật Ninja –Thuật lặn sâu trong giấc ngủ © *File 05: Cẩn thận với những kiểu lừa đảo mới *File 06: 385D *File 07: Một cái hộp tráp thoải mái cho bạn *File 08: Mạch thời gian bị tắc nghẽn *File 09: Kể cả những chuyện dưới địa ngục cũng đều được quyết định bằng tiền mặt? *File 10: Vận mệnh lấy hình dạng của một mũi tên *File 11: Cô nàng vừa tới là vật thế chấp của một khoản vay không hoàn lại *File 12: Santa Claus được đào tạo như một tên trộm hào hoa *Giữa chặng và nghỉ giải lao *File 13: Sao chúng ta không đi nhìm trộm một chút nhỉ? *File 14: Bạn có muốn thứ gì đó từ sê ri phim tài liệu Human Face không? *File 15: Thật hơn cả đồ thật *File 16: Những chuyện được kể trong truyền thuyết *File 17: Các màu thuộc tính trên bảng màu *File 18: Thử thách không ngừng của đầu bếp Koutarou *File 19: Sự hợp nhất các hình tượng là vấn đề khẩn cấp *File 20: Tất cả các loại đồ cúng *File 21: Hãy nghĩ ra một ý nghĩa lãng mạn theo ngôn ngữ các loài hoa *File 22: Bài học thú vị nhất trên thế giới? *File 23: Lần này kỉ băng hà là thực *File 24: Làm thế nào để hạ gục một kẻ thù hùng mạnh tuy không vượt quá hiểu biết của loài người *Sau khi kết thúc bài khảo sát *Giới thiệu các ứng viên *Trường hợp của Harumi *Trường hợp của Hotaru *Trường hợp của Kozue *Trường hợp của Aisu *Lời bạt Tập 2 (A Simple Monitoring) *Illustrations *Lời Chào *Attraction 01: Deadly Bullet Game *Attraction 02: Hide-and-Seek Gamble *Attraction 03: Bang, Bang, Bang!! *Intermission 1 *Attraction 04: Sudden Death Old Maid *Attraction 05: Loser Resurrection Game *Attraction 06: Grand Slam Homer *Intermission 2 *Attraction 07: Memory Game *Attraction 08: Washing Away Blood with Blood *Attraction 09: Killing Someone by Solving a Mystery Not Involving a Murder *Intermission 3 *Attraction 10: Earn 200,000 Yen with 1 Millimeter *Final Check Before Handing in the Papers *A Certain Voice Mail Message *The End of a Major Assumption *Reaper Game 01: Decision *Progress Report #201 *Reaper Game 02: Setup *From the Items Left Behind by a Dead Freelance Writer *Reaper Game 03: Reversal *Records of Player 2's Actions *Reaper Game 04: Natural Enemy *What Each Person Held *Reaper Game 05: Conclusion *Report on Methods of Using the Absurd *The Unrecorded Result *Afterword Ngoại truyện - Hoàn cảnh dẫn tới cuộc hôn nhân của một công chúa sát nhân pháp thuật Heavy Zashiki Warashi giản đơn nào đó (Kazuma Crossover) *Minh họa *Mở đầu *Chương 1 *Chương 2 *Chương 3 *Chương 4 *Đoạn kết *A.E.02: Giờ không phải lúc để hứng lên về mấy bộ áo tắm 2.0 *Lời bạt Nhân sự 'Translators:' Active: *User:Maththunder MIA: *DarKraD 'Editors:' Active: *User:Maththunder Các tập đã xuất bản *A Simple Survey (10 Tháng Bảy, 2012, ISBN 4-04-886699-0) *A Simple Monitoring (10 Tháng 3, 2013, ISBN 4-04-891419-7) Category:A Simple Survey Category:Fantasy Category:Sci-fi Category:Shounen Category:Supernatural